do you wanna have a bad Time?
by Steefwaterbutter
Summary: The Doctor expected trouble when he went to investigate time anomalies disrupting the underground. What he didn't expect was a blue eyed skeleton with the intent to kill. Slight pacifist and genocide spoilers. More like K-plus, but T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans emerged victorious. They mercilessly drove the monsters off the surface, sealing them underground with a magic spell._

 _One way in. No way out._

 _After many year the monsters yearned to return to the surface. But it was impossible for anyone to cross the barrier._

 _Except, perhaps, the last of the Time Lords._

* * *

I gave a small growl of frustration and slammed my hand against the side of the strange metal box. The squiggly lines wavered for a second before clearing into something that would only make sense to a time traveler.

Someone, something was messing with time. Timelines were jumping back and forth, straining the time-space continuum. My research had led me to a strange place called the the Underworld, a place inhabited by all sorts of monsters. From what I could see, the time anomalies had started in a specific place called "Judgement Hall".

I scrubbed a hand through my spiky brown hair as I gazed up at the yawning archway that led to this "Judgement Hall". Then I took a breath... and stepped inside.

Golden light streamed from enormous gothic windows set in the wall, causing the pillars to cast long, slanted shadows. It was empty of life except for a small round skeleton, standing in the middle of the hallway. He wore a blue coat with a fur lined hood, and black shorts. Pink slippers rested on his feet. It would have made a for a comical appearance, if his expression hadn't been so stony. I stepped forward, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor," I greeted with my usual cheer.

The skeleton's face bore a casual smile, but I could feel the white orbs in his eyesockets scanning over me. "hey. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. you must be looking for king asgore, right? he's in the next room."

"All right, then. Brilliant," I told him, but my tone didn't match my words. I held his gaze steadily, scanning him just as he scanned me. Finally, I broke the contact, and began walking away. Perhaps this King Asgore can give me some answers.

"it's you. you're the one who's been causing all this."

I stopped mid-step as the words reached my ears, then slowly turned around to see Sans staring at me.

"Um... what?"

"this all has to stop." His gaze looked through me, and his voice abruptly deepened. "do you wanna have a bad time?"

For a second I stared at him, my mind flicking over the various possibilities of what he could mean. Then I glanced down, clearing my throat. "Um, I... I guess that depends on how bad a time you want, Sans-y boy."

He didn't answer me, but kept the grin on this face. One eye socket burned black, the other flickered blue. "you've reset the timeline one too many times." Then he raised his hand and a large mammal-like skull materialized.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and dove out of the way as the skull opened it's mouth and blasted out a stream of white flame. A second later four more appeared, replacing the first. I managed to scramble out of the way, but tripped over a stream of bones that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"you started this time loop, didn't you?"

The skeleton flicked his hand and another row of bones barreled towards me. I jumped to my feet and leaped over them, landing hard.

"the same couple days. the same brutal murders."

More skulls, more fire. This time I was a second too slow, and the flame ripped through the sleeve of my coat, burning my arm. I stumbled, then gritted my teeth against the pain and tried to recover. At that moment, a blast of flame shot me right in the chest, slamming into one of my hearts. The impact threw me to the ground, and carried me several feet across the smooth floor.

"all because of you." Each word was drawn out, slicing through the air.

A small hiss of pain escaped my lips as the agony spread through my body. For a moment I simply lay there, gasping for breath. Then something stirred inside of me.

Determination.

"How... how do you even know about the time anomalies?" I gasped, heaving myself up. My entire body was shaking. I placed a hand over my chest, and felt wet blood start to trickle through my cracks between my fingers.

The skeleton said nothing, but simply continued to smile, his eye flickering with an outline of blue. My determination slowly faded under his gaze. "I swear, I'm not the one doing this!"

He didn't answer, only swiped his hand to the left and slammed my body into a pillar. I hit the floor with a thud, struggling to breathe.

I forced my eyelids open and saw pink slippers in front of my face. I lifted my gaze and saw that both of the skeleton's eye sockets were dark.

I felt something pulling me up to my feet, but I could not stand. My legs would not hold me, and my knees hit the floor with a crash. The skeleton raised his hand, a skull materializing just above it.

"die."

I simply stared at him, my breath shuddering, my hearts sinking. But not simply because I was about to die. Because something was hurting this world, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"No, Sans, stop!"

It was a child's voice.

The light suddenly returned to the skeleton's eyes, and he slowly closed his hand, the skull dying away.

I slowly let out a breath, and let my body slump forward onto the tiles, my eyelids flickering. The patter of small feet grew louder. I wearily lifted my gaze to see a small human child with dark brown hair and rather squinty eyes come running up.

"kid..." the skeleton was breathing hard, sweat dripping down his skull. "what are you doing here?"

"Sans! What are you doing? Why are you hurting him? This isn't like you!"

The skeleton looked as if he were about to protest, then, suddenly, his expression seemed to crack. "frisk... oh my gosh, frisk..."

"Sans." The girl stepped forward. "I know you. You're the one who taught me to show mercy. I mean, you don't have a bad bone in your body."

"heh..." The skeleton's voice came out so soft I could barely hear it. "i... don't know about that, kid..."

The pain was making my vision blur. I tried to roll onto my side, balling up the end of my coat to press against the wound, but the floor rocked violently. I closed my eyes and let out a hacking cough, sweat dripping from my forehead. Just then, a bony hand closed around my shoulder and looked up to see the swimming face of Sans.

"call papyrus and undyne," he said to Frisk, his voice tight. "alphys too. tell them to hurry."

"Got it."

The skeleton gently pried my bloodstained hand away from my chest and pressed a wad of cloth against the wound.

"i... i'm sorry," he told me quietly. "you had nothing to do with this, i... know that now."

"Don't... worry," I coughed, the edges of my vision darkening. "You're not... the first person who's... tried to kill me. But… why...?"

For a few moments the skeleton didn't answer.

"something kept killing all the monsters down in the underground... like a genocide. the worst thing is, it, whatever it was, wasn't content with killing us once. we kept going back to the time where the murders started and no one but me would remember what had happened. i had to watch my brother, papyrus, had to watch everyone, die over and over again. finally, something inside me snapped. i saw you and all i saw was another human, someone who was screwing with the timeline, someone who was going to kill us all. but then... when frisk came, i remembered. i remembered how she had not only shown mercy, but had gotten us all out of here. before it just looped back or whatever."

"Sans," I whispered. "I will fix this. I promise."

"heh," the skeleton gave a dry laugh. "have to admit, i never really liked promises."

Silence slowly covered the Judgement Hall. The golden light washed over us, the Time Lord and the skeleton, two time travelers who had seen too much.

Minutes, perhaps hours later, the air filled with the pounding of feet.

"O-oh d-dear, that's a-a lot of b-bl-blood."

"WOWIE! IS THAT ANOTHER HUMAN?"

"Hey, back up, you guys! Give the man some space!"

"It's all right, Mister, it's gonna be okay," I heard Frisk say, just before the ground beneath me faded, and darkness fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to th people who reviewed the last chapter! As promised, here is Part 2!**

* * *

"So, this is the man who wants to ruin my fun."

I gasped, jerking backwards. I was in blackness, frigid darkness. I could see nothing, but the same childlike, demonic voice I had heard from Sans now echoed around me.

"Why did you have to do that?" the voice came out as a whine. "I had so many good ideas."

"Who are you?" I asked slowly.

The voice didn't answer my question. Somehow, I wasn't surprised.

"You may have convinced that stupid skeleton to not kill you, but don't worry. I'm so full of ideas. You see, I've got quite a bit of time on my hands." A screeching laugh rang out, pounding in my ears until I slapped my hands over them, but still it continued, loud as ever.

* * *

"Oh do stop moving, dear, you'll only hurt yourself."

The sweet, gentle bleat fell pleasantly upon my ears, so different from the screeching I had heard only moments earlier. I let out a long breath and slumped back against something soft. My body feeling immeasurably heavy.

I cracked open my eyelids and saw a sort of... goat woman, wearing a long purple robe, white symbols etched across the front. She was sitting in a large, plush armchair, holding a book in her large paw-like hands. A pair of spectacles rested on her nose. She smiled at me, and I gave a small smile back.

"Oh, I am glad to see you are awake. I am Toriel, your current caretaker. Welcome to the ruins."

"Thanks." I started to sit up, but Toriel gently pushed me down on the bed.

"There, there, you're lucky to be alive. Undyne said she had not seen a wound like yours since the war between monsters and humans. Rest, my child."

At her words "my child" a hoarse laugh rasped past my throat.

"What is it, my child?" The goat woman looked at my quizically. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, not really," I croaked. My throat felt drier than the surface of Mars. "It's just... I'm a bit older than I look."

Toriel looked like she was about to say something, but at that moment a tall, thin skeleton burst knto the room. "GREETINGS, HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGETTI?"

"Uh... I'm good, thanks," I grimaced, my stomach turning. I had seem a lot of strange food in my travels, but the strange concoction sitting on the plate Papyrus was holding... was indescribable.

"UNDYNE'S TEACHING ME HOW TO COOK," Papyrus told him proudly. "SHE SAYS IN A FEW YEARS I'LL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO COOK SOMETHING EDIBLE!"

Seeming to have said his piece, the skeleton stepped towards the window, but then, at the glare from Toriel, he meekly slipped out the door.

"So... human... I don't think I've caught your name yet," Toriel said, a bit hesitantly.

"The Doctor. And I'm actually a Time Lord. Two hearts," I tapped my chest lightly with a finger.

"Ah, well that explains your rapid healing. But Doctor, if I may ask, what is a Time Lord doing in the underground?"

I was silent for a moment, thinking of how to explain. "Well, let's just say there's a wrong that needs to be set right."

* * *

"I think it was me Sans was supposed to attack. You just happened to go in before me."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

It was a few days after the encounters with Sans, and Frisk and I were sitting on the steps of Toriel's house, relaxing and taking in the scenery.

"I... I think Chara was trying to get rid of me," the child said, swishing the tip of her shoe in the small pile of scarlet leaves.

"Chara? Who's that?"

"He's... a human, like me. He fell into the underground, like me. He... apparently wanted to destroy all the monsters... and humans, I-I don't know why." Frisk gave a small shudder. "Long story short, while in the underground he got sick and died. At least, that's what I thought. Sometime after I fell into the underground, I met him. H-he tried to... force me to join him, b-but I escaped. I helped break the barrier, all the monsters were free to go back to the surface, then..." Frisk suddenly stopped, her eyes clouding with tears. "Then, the next day, I found myself back here, right about to go into the Judgement Hall. The barrier was back, and we were all trapped down here. Again. Chara must have somehow sent us back in time."

"Then who was killing all those monsters?" I muttered, half to myself.

Frisk jerked her head up. "W-what?"

"Sans said that someone kept killing monsters," I explained. "That they kept living the same couple of days over and over."

"Um, I-I d-don't know.. that must have happened before I fell down."

My eyebrows drew together as I glanced at the fidgeting child, but I didn't press the subject. "So." I cleared my throat. "All we have to do now is find out how to defeat this 'Chara'." I stood up and offered my hand to help up Frisk. "Let's go find Sans. I've got something I'd like to show you two."


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, Mister, what is that?"

"This," I rapped my knuckles lightly against the wooden police box, "is my ship, the TARDIS. Stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space': TARDIS."

"It doesn't look like a ship to me," Frisk said.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" I gently teased."Would you like to have a look inside?"

Sans, who had been silent the whole walk to the TARDIS, gave me a "sounds good, doc."

I plunged my hand into my pocket, then drew forth the key and unlocked the door. It swung open with a loud creak.

If Sans was surprised, he didn't show it, but Frisk's eyes grew huge at the sight of the console room. Her eyes darted around, taking in every inch of the room: the coral beams, the various screens, buttons and levers, the many doorways leading to countless other rooms.

"I-it's... so huge!" she finally gasped.

I grinned, and nodded. "I'll take that."

After taking off my coat and slinging it over a piece of coral, I stepped over to the monitors and began typing some things in. Reaching into a pocket, I pulled out my "professional" glasses and squinted at the screen. "Let's see what I can find here..."

"Good luck with that, Mister."

The same childlike voice I had heard in my dreams sounded behind me. I whipped off my glasses and spun around, frowning. "Oh no you don't. No, no... how'd you get past the barriers?"

"I have my ways." The rosy-cheeked child beamed at me. His dark tousled hair hung in clumps over his gleaming eyes.

"Oh no."Frisk shrank back against the coral, eyes wide, and hands shaking.

"Frisk... You must be so proud of yourself," Chara said, turning to Frisk. "You finally managed not to kill anyone. After, what? Only six times of brutally murdering everything in your path?"

"Please," Frisk whispered, her voice very small. "Stop."

I put on my glasses again, studying the child with the green and yellow shirt. Sans was glaring daggers, but did not move.

"Poor, orphaned, angry Frisk. Went up to Mount Ebott, fell into the underground and found just the thing upon which to vent her rage. Monsters. Froggits, Toriel, Muffet, Undyne, even that stupid, naive skeleton Papyrus. No monster was safe from you. Your wrath was enough to wake the dead. Literally."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, S-sans," Frisk whispered, sinking down into a crouch. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

Chara's voice grew louder; he clenched his fists. "We were going to wipe out the underground, together! But then... you couldn't do it. You met a monster, and you spared it." Chara spat out the word. "I made you start over, this time I would make you kill everyone. But no. This time you had to show even more mercy. You reset over and over again until you spared everyone.

"But, Frisk, what you don't know is that with every monster killed, every reset, I grew stronger. Those resets gave me determination. And now I'm going to make you, everyone, pay."

"Chara... it's not too late to stop," I said quietly.

Sans gave a small snort, but Frisk lifted a tear-stained face to look at me, hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Give it up, it's not worth it."

Chara turned to sneer at me. "Why should I? I've worked too hard to give up now."

"Then I'm going to have to stop you," I breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Chara."

Chara's mouth suddenly dropped open. "W-what?"

I touched my foot to the strange machine lying on the TARDIS floor. "Dr. Alphys told me about the humans in this world, how their souls have this 'determination'. She lent me her machine, her 'determination extractor'. I've been using it on you ever since you came in."

The child shook his head dumbly. "No..."

"I'm sorry."

He continued to stare at me, and I turned away. A second later the heat from Sans' Gaster Blaster skull whooshed past me. I heard the crack of the human's soul, the dusty powder filling the air.

I turned to see Frisk sitting on the metal grate floor of the TARDIS, hugging her knees. "I... I really hoped he would take your offer."

"Me too," I sighed, my shoulders dropping. "Me too."

"kid..."

Frisk glanced up at Sans, then buried her head in her arms. "Sans... I'm so sorry."

"kid, i..."

"I killed him!" Frisk wailed. "I killed your only brother over, and over again! I'm so sorry, I w-was just so a-a-angry a-and then C-ch..."

"frisk!" Sans grabbed the child's shoulders. Frisk looked up at the skeleton, her eyes swimming with tears. "frisk... i'm proud of you. you kept trying until every monster was spared. papyrus... he's alive because you never gave up." He pulled Frisk into his arms, and after a moment's hesitation, Frisk returned the hug.

I watched, and felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth, some of the weariness drifting away. These were the moments I lived for.

"Are you sure all the monsters are on?" I asked the blue-skinned fish lady, standing in front of the open doors of the TARDIS. "No one left behind or anything? No pet rock you'd like to take with you?"

Undyne's eye twitched, her long red ponytail quivered. "That's the fourth time you've asked me."

"All right, just making sure!" I said raising my hands in surrender, while struggling to hold back a laugh.

Her fingers tightened around her spear. "Ask me that again, and you'll wish I hadn't dragged your bleeding body out of that hall."

Suddenly, Undyne's expression softened as she glanced inside the crowded consul room, the various monsters inside cheering or hugging. "You'll really be able to cross the barrier with this thing? To get to the surface?"

"Yes ma'am," I grinned. Undyne stepped into the TARDIS, and I stepped in after her, taking one last glance around at the underground.

After all these years, the monsters were finally going to the surface. No more resets. Finally they could enjoy the freedom they had been denied for all those years.


End file.
